


Close to the Sun

by violencetomyfeelings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Dark Angelica, F/F, Musically and Historically Inaccurate, Stalking, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violencetomyfeelings/pseuds/violencetomyfeelings
Summary: What do you want? Angelica wondered. She'd read the pamphlet. The young abused mother in distress, Hamilton her knight in shining armor, generous and gallant and important. She could be all that and more. But of course it was all a con, was it not? What did the true Maria want? Gullibility? An easy mark?This was a game she believed she could play.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simply enough thing, to sit and wait in a carriage, the curtain very slightly pulled back. It would hardly go unnoticed, but it would not be questioned.

'There,' her servant whispered by her side. 'The girl with the scarf.'

Excitement spiked through Angelica as she lent closer to the window, lifting her veil to better see. The girl- Maria Reynolds -walked quickly with her head bent low, her hair covered, her face hidden. There she was, the little harlot, scurrying along back into her hole. Angelica noted that her clothes, despite their muted colors and respectably conservative cut, were not altogether drab- though you might mistake them for the attire of a widow, they showed shape. 

Perhaps Mrs Reynolds was mourning her dignity, but she did not hide under the guise of a tramp.

All this Angelica noticed with quick interest, but she wanted more- she wanted to see her face. And Miss Maria Reynolds was rapidly departing.

She opened her carriage door and stepped out, and the girl turned at the sound. 

Just for a second their eyes met, both of them startled like a rabbit in light. Her eyes were a rich chestnut, her lashes thick and dark. Her skin gleamed bronze in the sunlight, a few sweaty dark curls escaped from her scarf to decorate her cheek. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat, her lips were ever so slightly parted. Angelica drank in the sight with insatiable curiosity.

'Good day, Ma’am,' Maria bobbed her head in quick greeting and turned away, drawing her scarf more tightly around her, tension giving her short steps. Angelica watched her walk away, and saw the precise moment when Maria's back straightened and her stride become more firm.

She mulled it over as the carriage moved.

Maria Reynolds, the girl who had ruined her sweet sister's life. The girl who Alexander had chosen over her. She was admittedly beautiful, though she had thought Alexander should be swayed by more than that. She had seemed fragile, vulnerable, young.

Alexander had written as much.

But that had been an act, he claimed. Her finger tapped a rapid beat.

She closed her eyes. She had no clear reason for having come here, had not achieved anything from this exercise. It wasn't enough to see her face. All she had done was deepen her own curiosity.

~~~~

When Angelica pulled up by the Hamilton abode, she thought she could hear Eliza laughing.

Heart leaping she hurried out of the carriage and into the house, stopping for a moment at the sight of Hamilton's coat and hat before following the sound. Her sister was seated at the piano with her son, playing a few notes, but mostly chatting. She stood in the doorway for a minute or two, moved by the sight.

Eliza didn't laugh much these days.

When she looked up she gave her a worn smile. 'Did you enjoy your stroll?'

'It was pleasant enough.'

Philip rose to greet her and then left, leaving her with a pang of guilt at having interrupted them. She hesitated, but could not quite resist asking, 'Hamilton is here?'

Eliza looked away uneasily and Angelica tried not to grind her teeth with the fury that spiked through her. 'Seeing the children, yes.'

'I see,' she searched her mind for something to say or do, but Eliza spoke first.

'Would you like to see him?'

She laughed in disbelief. 'No! Do you? Come out with me, forget him, we'll have a day out on the town if he's minding the children-'

'I have things to do, but thank you,' she answered tightly. 'Perhaps some other time.'

'Of course,' she couldn't help her frown. She tried another tactic. 'It would show strength, you know. And you can't stay inside all day, dwelling on everything, you'll go mad.'

Eliza then wore a benign little smile Angelica knew well, the one that meant she did not care at all what you had to say but would wait for you to say it and then move on. She felt helpless. Eliza was closed, and had been since she had returned, intending to stand by her.

She felt more distant from her than ever. She didn't know how to help her.

Disappointed, she went on her way.

~~~~

Maria's eyes haunted her that night. 

She began to picture it vividly, her full red lips saying 'stay.' She imagined Hamilton's moment of hesitation and his desire almost as if she were experiencing it herself. She imagined Maria's hair splayed out, a vixen before her. She imagined her smooth skin in a red dress, she imagined her leading Hamilton (her, her) to her bed and letting shapely legs spread.

Heat coursed through her. The realization of her own arousal was abrupt and powerful. With a breathless laugh, she brought her fingers to her cunt and began to massage, sinking into the fantasy. 'Stay...' she'd said, and Angelica heard the voice from earlier. 'Hey...' an invitation. Hamilton faded from her vision entirely, now it was her own dark hands that grasped those thighs, her own lips that kissed those breasts. She pictured Maria's pleasure, watched her writhe, listened to her moan. As her breath shortened and the end neared, the Maria of her vision climaxed with a 'yes, yes!'

She breathed.

Staring at the ceiling, seeing stars, she had one thought: she must have her.

After that came a sliver of guilt. Eliza, Eliza, Eliza. She had kept a secret desire before. Nobody needed to know.

And this one... Hamilton had indulged it. He had wanted what she wanted now, and he had taken it. Why should he always have what he wanted, and not her? Why must she remain forever unsatisfied while he conquered all? Even his fall had had a magnificence about it, in it's spectacle, in the way he had thrown himself into the sun and let it burn him. While she had stayed home and rotted.

She wanted to conquer. She wanted this. She wanted her, that sly temptress, that damsel in distress.

She would seduce Maria Reynolds, by hook or by crook.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you want? Angelica wondered. Affections could be bought easily enough, and the idea didn't bother her, but it would be nice to seduce her properly. She'd read the pamphlet. The young abused mother in distress, Hamilton her knight in shining armor, generous and gallant and important. She could be all that and more. But of course it was all a con, was it not? What did the true Maria want? Gullibility? An easy mark? Well then. This was a game she believed she could play.

So it was that Angelica Schuyler Church was walking down the scummy street where dwelt one Maria Reynolds and her daughter, decked in her finest day clothes, to all appearances under a great deal of stress, and drawing a dangerous amount of attention.

Her servant, Sarah, had informed her that during the day there were mostly women about, which was necessary for her plan. She knew Maria's movements and had waited for her to appear before setting out. She walked briskly, not allowing her to observe Maria openly, but out the corner of her eye she saw Maria's eyes flicker over her swiftly, taking in her jewels. Angelica greeted her good morning with a smile, and Maria looked understandably surprised. She walked on, satisfied to feel Maria's eyes follow her. 

This is when Sarah struck. She came out of the alleyway rapidly and barged Angelica right over, knocking her to the ground. She cried out- not too loudly, as she only wanted Maria's attention- and lay helplessly as Sarah ripped the jeweled necklace from her throat, the simple catch being open in readiness. Sarah took off, disappearing into the gloom. The entire scene lasted only seconds.

And only seconds later Maria was there helping her up. 'Ma'am, are you okay? Ma'am?' Her eyes wide and startled.

Angelica said nothing, playing at panic. She took Maria's hand and let herself be pulled up. Her hands were rough like a servant, and Angelica wondered for a moment that she was going to all this effort for the girl- but then the vixen spoke, and her voice was melodic. In her mind what Hamilton had written of her still haunted her.

'How kind of you to help, miss- may I beg the name of my savior?'

Maria's lip twisted a little. 'I didn't save you from nothing ma'am, the thief got away.' 

She was retracting, Angelica could see. Ready to be done with this business. She plunged onwards. 

'Did you see his face? I didn't, it all happened so fast.' She brought her hand to her chest and cried, 'My necklace! That was a gift from my mother. Oh, oh.' She summoned a distressed tear or two, to her own surprise. Acting was good fun, she decided. Even in the circumstances. Especially in the circumstances.

'Oh,' she repeated hopelessly. Maria seemed alarmed by her distress and quickly looked up and down the now empty street before reaching to steady her.

'Ma'am, why don't you come inside? Until you've recovered from your shock, I mean. Perhaps we could send for a friend? It's not good to be here on your own, dressed like that.'

It was hard to suppress a triumphant smile. 'Thank you dear, you're too kind.' She let herself be guided towards Maria's door and went on, 'but I have no one in the city, my husband is... away.' She wondered just how much she could echo the pamphlet's story before Maria suspected. It was tempting. It was a common enough tale.

Maria looked uneasy, but she nodded. 'Ah, so it goes. It's this way, Ma'am, and watch your feet.'

'Oh he's not, that's not-' she lets her eyes skit around as if she could not think of the lie.

Maria nodded again. 'Of course not, ma'am.'

Perhaps it was a tad forward, but Angelica took her arm and linked them as if they were already friends. Maria gave her a wary glance but did not object.

Maria's home was small and rather uninviting, and Angelica thought about how grateful Maria would be when she bedded her on the finest sheets. Or perhaps she would be spoil for it now. After all, Hamilton had invited her into his own home.

Into Eliza's home.

Maria offered her a drink. Her scarf was gone now, and Angelica was surprised to find her hair cut short. It became her, she decided. Seeing her more clearly she looked less a girl and more a woman than she had been picturing, but it became her. She spoke with a born and bred low New York accent that had never sounded so attractive to Angelica's ears. 

'Will you be wanting to contact the sheriff, ma'am?' she asked warily.

'No,' she said a little too quickly. 'I mean-' she stopped. She didn't have a lie prepared, but it didn't matter, as Maria simply shrugged.

'Fair enough. You never told me your name.'

'Sarah,' she lied easily. 'You never told me yours.'

Caught, Maria had to answer. 'It's Mary. Clingman.'

Angelica smiled graciously at the false name she had fully expected to be given. 'I'm so very glad to have met you, Mary. I hope we will be friends.'

Maria cocked her head to once side, surreptitiously looking her over in appraisal. Angelica was still for her assessment, feigning naivety, positioning her right hand so that a dazzling ring fell into plain view. Maria smiled, and said lightly, 'sure, my pleasure.'

She clapped her hands together. 'So,' she declared. 'What do you want to do, exactly? Find the thief and recover your necklace ourselves? I might be able to help with that. I know people around here.'

'Yes, er-' perhaps she hadn't thought this through. Sarah, she knew, was currently waiting for her in a rented room a few streets away. She had begged not to carry out the plot, afraid for her life, but Angelica had insisted. 'Yes of course, but I have an appointment later that I mustn't miss. With a lawyer. And... I need to find somewhere to stay. Do you know somewhere safe?' 

This was becoming more and more complicated. Perhaps she should just offer her money for a night of company and forget the ruse. She didn't doubt Maria would accept, even if lying with a woman was a novel concept to her.

'I do. Who's the lawyer?'

'Aaron Burr,' she invented quickly, which turned out to a be a mistake.

'Burr! I know him well. I have time, I could go with you,' she offered decisively.

Her smile became a little fixed. 'I, that won't be necessary, I know where he is' she said quickly. She cleared her throat. 'But if you would be so kind as to show me those lodgings...' She leaned closer, pleased with the distracted way Maria's eyes flickered down for a moment. 'I would be very grateful.'


	3. Chapter 3

Maria didn't speak much as they walked, and even when she spoke she managed to reveal little about herself. She was more adept at this than Angelica- of course she was, she scolded herself. She was in all likelihood a con artist. She was dangerous, even. But Angelica knew what she was getting into.

Even so, it was her turn to feel uneasy under Maria's careful observation. 

When they reached the boarding house it turned out to be an establishment Angelica recognized, to her dismay. Hopefully they would not recognize her. She took a leaf out of Maria book and wrapped herself in her scarf, lingering back to let Maria do the talking.

She was so busy scanning the vicinity for anyone who might know her that Maria's gentle touch on her arm made her jump.

'Here,' she said softly. 'This way.'

Her breath was already coming short as she was led upstairs. This was her chance. She saw nothing of her surroundings, concentrating utterly on the woman guiding her, and when they came before her door she had to find the words to speak.

'Stay,' she managed. 'Let me thank you properly.' She took Maria's hand.

Maria gazed at her with a great deal of interest, but she could not divine her thoughts. 'Hmm,' she answered eventually, as if still considering. Angelica held her breath when she stepped closer, so close she could see every detail of her eyes, so close she could kiss her. 'I would like to see you again soon.'

Angelica blinked. It was not exactly a rejection, but even so... No, she would wait. 'Tomorrow? You promised to help me catch my thief.' She discretely fished a single beautiful pearl from her pocket and closed Maria's fingers around it.

She smiled and pressed their lips together for a stolen moment. 'I'll find you,' she whispered, and by the time Angelica's eyes were open once more she was already walking away.

Angelica was left in a strange state of exhilarated rapture that would last for hours.

~~~~

Eliza had invited her for tea, which ended up being wine.

They had the house almost to themselves this time, only the sleeping babe, with no trace of Hamilton's presence to bring them into shadow. It was a joy to make simple conversation and play backgammon, but Angelica watched her sister carefully for signs of distress and Eliza frowned under the scrutiny.

'I'm not going to shatter, you know. All I want-' she sighed, and then straightened to say directly, 'What I want, right now, is for us be able to talk and laugh like we used to. I'm tired of this drama and I miss you.' 

Angelica's throat tightened. She had been doing all the wrong things. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'-I know you didn't mean to, just stop,' she said ever so softly, and Angelica felt accused. Besides, it had been Eliza who turned down her offer to do just that, she remembered with a spike of anger. She had tried.

'You used to confide in me. Was the ocean truly that wide, or have we both changed so much?'

'What do you want me to tell you? That I'm angry? Of course I am. My family and I have been publicly humiliated. That I'm heartbroken? The world has no right to my heart.' she said with clenched fists. Angelica blanched under the fire of her spite.

She grit her teeth. 'I'm not the world, I'm your sister.' 

Eliza sat back with a defeated sigh. 'Angelica, please.'

Suddenly she felt like the worst person in the world. She took a deep breath. 'I'm being selfish. You're right, it's not my business. Whatever you need.' She had a hundred things she still wanted to say but she restrained herself.

Eliza looked away, pained. 'Don't... I love you. Don't doubt that. This just isn't something I want to share.'

She blinked back an unexpected tear and nodded, feeling a little stupid. 'Whatever you need,' she repeated.

Eliza relaxed, but only for a moment before sitting up and biting her lip, hesitant. 'While we're onto uncomfortable subjects, I'm about to tell you something you won't like but I need you to accept.'

Angelica assented warily.

'Alexander will be living here.'

Angelica had a lot she wanted to say, but restrained herself. She could not, however, restrain her face.

'So you may have the misfortune of running into him, though I can tell you his working hours the better to avoid him-'

'Eliza, it's not me I'm worried about.'

'He'll sleep in his office of course, but the children need him around, I need his help with them-'

She shook her head. 'Didn't we just agree that you don't owe me an explanation?' She sighed. The excuses burned her, all the more so for how reasonable they were. The truth of the matter was that Hamilton had inflicted a wound to her sister's dignity that could not be fixed. Pride might dictate that she should let him burn, but of course things weren't so simple.

Eliza abated. 'Right.'

There fell a silence while each gathered their thoughts.

The sorry truth was that she had wanted every gory detail of her sister's marriage. Eliza had shared plenty in the past- details that would shock some, even, in their carnality. But she had no particular right to it.

It's not as if she intended to tell Eliza about her encounter with Maria.

She poured them each another glass and reached for Eliza's backgammon set. 'Shall we play again?'

By the time the candles had burned to nubs her sister was at ease.

~~~~

That night when she lay with her husband, all she thought of was Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was ready.

She had received word from Maria, after a fashion. She had placed a couple of careful bribes at the lodgings Maria had found her. She had the room prepared. She had even planted the necklace so Maria could find it for her. She was confident that this time she would snag her.

What she would do afterward she wasn't entirely certain. Perhaps this infatuation would fade. 

She arrived early and ruminated while Sarah bathed her. She wondered if Maria would consent to being kept. She would have to come clean, in that case. She wondered if Maria had ever loved Alexander and if she hated him now, if he had loved her... If he had lavished the same sort of affections on her he had his wife. She could picture so many things, Poor Maria, to be used and discarded. Poor Eliza.

She wondered if Eliza would see what she was doing as a betrayal, if she knew. She sunk her head into the warm water and waited until her breath ran out before surfacing with a gasp.

'Do you think I'm unsane, Sarah?'

Her maid rubbed suds into her hair, hesitating to answer. 'It's risky, what you're playing at.'

She laughed. Yes, it was.

~~~~

Everything was ready when she heard a knock on the door.

She gave herself one look over in the mirror before opening the door with a delighted smile.

She stared as Maria revealed herself like the vision of her fantasy. She had abandoned the widowly garb in favor of a crinoline red dress, she wore red lipstick to match, and her eyes were sultry and hooded. This was the girl from the pamphlet.

At Angelica's silence she cocked her head to one side and smirked. 'Heya darling.'

A far cry from the cautious ma'ams of yesterday. She stepped through the doorway and for a moment they were less than an inch apart. Angelica thought she might kiss her again, but instead Maria pushed past her.

She was a little thrown, to tell the truth. She closed the door and turned. Maria was coiled tight like a caged tiger on the edge of movement. 

For all her careful planning, she sensed suddenly that she didn't control this situation. She was beginning to feel a little caged herself when, without a word, Maria moved in.

She backed her up against the bed and kissed her long and slow before sinking her teeth in a little. It was good, heaven knew, and she sunk into her arms. Maria laid her out on the bed like that and pulled her stays loose, kissed her neck. Angelica's heart beat loudly in her ears. 

When she was naked beneath her Maria straddled her and pinned both arms behind her head. She grinned up at her, but Maria's face was angry.

A tiny shiver of alarm ran through her.

Maria leaned right in so that their faces almost touched before speaking in a low voice. 'What do you want, Angelica Schuyler?'

Oh lord. Maria's breath was hot on her face, her eyes piercing. She felt utterly trapped, and though Maria was smaller than her she had in such a position that she couldn't push her off, though if this went on she might try.

'What are you talking about? Mary? I don't-'

'Liar,' she snarled, her grip tightening cruelly. 'You think you could fool me? I tracked you down in an hour. I've had enough bullshit from you people for one lifetime. Tell it to me straight, what do you want?'

She bit back. 'I'm naked underneath you. What do you think I wanted? To sew petticoats with you?' She pushed against the grip.

Maria looked down at her with narrowed eyes. 'A whole lot of effort just for a quick fuck, Lady.'

Angelica flushed.

'You want revenge or something? Is that what this is? Eliza sent you?' She shook her and Angelica bit back a surprised moan at the sensation, because her words were flooding her with rage

'Keep my sister's name out of your mouth,' she spat. 'Slut.'

Maria stared at her a moment, hate flaring in her eyes, and then abruptly let her go. They both breathed heavily for a moment, Maria standing over her.

She sneered 'Or maybe... I heard all about you and your sad, sad lust for Hamilton.' She laughed at Angelica's gasp. 'Oh yeah, we talked about it. So what, you thought you would-'

But Angelica finally moved to push her back and stand, her own rage banking. 'Be very careful what you say next, girl,' she said coldly, invoking the haughty imperiousness of born wealth and power. She paid no mind to her own half-nakedness. Inside her head was a ringing. Later she would think about how Hamilton had found a way to betray her, but in that moment all she could see was the woman in front of her.

Maria retreated. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair and dress askew. She didn't seem quite so dangerous anymore, just upset and resentful.

'Whatever. Stay the hell away from me.' She hesitated before adding. 'And you can tell your Hamiltons to go fuck themselves.' She spat on the floor at Angelica's feet in defiance, and Angelica felt oddly like laughing, after all that. 

When Maria made for the door she wasn't ready to let her go, so she caught her arm. Maria tensed.

'Wait,' she said more softly, and to her surprise Maria did. 'I was curious, that's all. I wanted to meet you. And then I wanted to know you...'

Maria laughed at her. 'You know nothing about me.'

'I know you're clever.' There was more she could have said, but Maria probably wouldn't appreciate those thoughts.

Maria continued to look at her suspiciously.

'You figured me out in a day, that's clever.'

'That's not why you're here.'

'No,' she conceded. Her grip loosened and she stepped closer. 'But it's why I want to see you again. I think you're a fascinating woman, Maria Reynolds.' She stroked her cheek. Maria's breath shortened at the touch. If nothing else she was sure Maria desired her.

She jerked away. 'Well you're not,' she answered rudely. 'And my name isn't Reynolds anymore.'

She had no answer to that. She didn't know what to say to stop her from leaving, and she wasn't about to beg or threaten her. Maria turned her back once more, but she hesitated with her door on the handle.

'What did she say to you?' she asked abruptly.

Angelica was momentarily bewildered. 'Who?'

'Your sister. What did she tell you about me?' She looked over her shoulder, eyes hooded and vulnerable after all the ire.

It wasn't the question she had expected. She didn't want to tell the truth, nor did she wish to lie again.

She told the truth. 'Nothing. I read the same pamphlet everyone else did.'

Maria breathed out a sigh. 'Did you believe it?'

She snorted. 'Hamilton's an honest man, but I don't doubt he embellished his tale.'

'He sure did,' Maria smiled bitterly. 'I'll see you around, Angelica Schuyler.'


End file.
